1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a table and more specifically it relates to a portable table system for efficiently and detachably securing a tabletop upon various supporting structures, such as vertical and horizontal columns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Many types of tables are used for a variety of different applications. It is often desired to have a tabletop that may be movable to different locations, as well as being sturdy. Standard portable tables, such as but not limited to folding tables, provide for portability; however the tables are often not stable and also generally require a sufficient amount of ground space and a level ground surface.
Further, there are often supporting columns within rooms or different areas of a home which would prevent placement of prior art furniture such as tables in those locations. By providing a portable table which may be securely attached to such a column, individuals will have more flexibility when positioning furniture in their home or other areas. By utilizing the present invention, furniture such as tables may be positioned in areas which previously would have been inaccessible.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved portable table system for efficiently and detachably securing a tabletop upon various supporting structures, such as vertical and horizontal columns.